


Pierwszy pocałunek

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Pierwszy pocałunek

Pierwsza dziewczyna, z którą się całował? Taaa, gdyby ktoś go zapytał, pewnie opowiedziałby barwną historię o cycatej blondynce ze starszej klasy. Tak naprawdę tego nie pamiętał. Całował tyle kobiet (i kilku mężczyzn, ale tego nikt nie musiał wiedzieć), że prawie wszystkie zlewały się w jedno. Kilka pamiętał trochę bardziej wyraźnie. Cassie, Annę, Lisę.

 

Ale dla Deana liczył się inny pierwszy pocałunek.

 

Cas całujący Meg rozbił jego serce na tysiąc kawałków i wrył się w jego pamięć niespodziewanie mocno.

 

Na szczęście Castiel to zauważył i swoimi ustami zmazał wspomnienie o Meg, zastępując je tym o jedynym pierwszym pocałunku, który cokolwiek znaczył.

 


End file.
